Den förbjudna romansen
by annakr5
Summary: Professor Severus Snape hade en relation med en mindeårig elev. Att bli förälskad i Pansy Parkinson var ingenting han själv hade planerat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hej! Det här är min andra fanfic, hoppas ni gillar den!  
Självklart äger jag inte Harry Potter, även om det vore min största dröm i hela världen.**

**/AK**

På skrivbordet låg för tillfället ingenting av det som brukade ligga där. De sakerna låg för tillfället på golvet. På skrivbordet låg istället två stycken kroppar, hårt sammanflätade. En äldre man och en yngre kvinna.

När de två individerna hoppade ner från bordet och rättade till sina kläder, och försökte se ut som vanligt, muttrade mannen någonting och svängde undan en fettig, svart hårstripa från sitt ansikte.

"Vad sa du?" undrade den unga kvinnan och vände sig till honom samtidigt som hon ryckte åt sig sin svarta skolklädnad och satte den på sig.

"Du vet att du måste vara tyst om det här" upprepade han tvärt och mötte hennes upprymda blick. "Kommer det ut att jag…"

"Ligger med elever?" fyllde hon i och gav honom ett ögonkast.

"Tja, något i den stilen"

Hon synade honom.

"Bara för att mina betyg inte alltid är de bästa, ska du inte dra slutsatsen att jag helt dum" hon knackade sig demonstrerade på huvudet. "Jag vet mycket väl vad det skulle innebära"

Hon vände på klacken och vinkade lite nonchalerande åt honom.

"Hej på dig, Professorn"

Precis när hon skulle gå ut igenom dörren ropade han efter henne.

"Pansy!"

Hon vände sig om.

"Ja?"

Han höll nu på att med en snärt på trollstaven flytta tillbaka skrivbordets saker på rätt plats och tittade inte upp på henne.

"Jag vill ha in uppsatsen om fladdermusblodet på onsdag, annars är jag tvungen att underkänna dig"

Pansy himlade med ögonen och suckade.

"Jaja, Professorn, du ska få din jädra uppsats"

Han tittade upp.

"På onsdag?"

Pansy nickade.

"På onsdag"

"Bra" han log ett småkyligt leende mot henne och fortsatte med sitt.  
Även om Pansys plan från början hade varit att gå så fort hon kunde, stannade hon ändå kvar i dörröppningen.

"Professor Snape?" frågade hon efter en stunds tystnad.

"Mm" svarade han dröjande.

"Jag…" Hon visste inte hur hon skulle säga det. "Jag vet inte… Jag vet inte någonting om fladdermusblod…"

Professor Snape suckade ljudligt och slog sig lätt för pannan. Han reste sig upp från skrivbordsstolen och gick fram till en bokhylla där han började bläddra bland ett par tjocka, läderinbundna böcker.

"Har du inte hört på alls under mina lektioner, Pansy?"

"Jag kanske inte kunde" svarade hon lockande. "Min uppmärksamhet var riktad på andra håll"

"Jasså?" svarade han i ointresserat.

"Jaa…" fortsatte Pansy dröjande. "När du nämnde blod, gick mina tankar genast till ditt mysiga förråd, och jag hoppas inte du har glömt vad vi gjorde där…"

Pansy var inte säker, men hon tyckte sig skymta ett leende i Snapes mungipor.

"Det gick helt inte att lyssna på dig" konstaterade hon och gick fram till skrivbordsstolen där hon satte sig.

Hon snurrade sakta runt på stolen och följde Snape med blicken.

Snape plockade fram en bok som han lade framför henne.

Han slog upp en sida och pekade med sitt knotiga finger på ett stycke.

"Skriv av det här, så kan jag godkänna dig" förklarade han enkelt. "Men visa inte den för någon, de kan tycka det är konstigt att du får skriva av"

Pansy nickade och läste snabbt igenom stycket.

"_Fladdermusblod blir lätt skadat av vatten, då det i kontakt med vatten missfärgas till en skär eller lätt lilaaktig färg_…" Pansy läste meningen högt. Hon tittade upp på sin lärare. "Är det verkligen sant?"

Han nickade.

"Vatten kan förstöra många användbara ämnen" förklarade han. "Därför ska man sällan ha i vatten när man tillverkar trolldrycker eller elixir"

Pansy nickade dröjande.

Sedan reste hon dig upp.

"Nej, jag måste nog gå nu. De andra kommer att undra var jag är någonstans" Hon strök Snape över halsen och lyfte huvudet så att hennes läppar nästan precis nuddade hans öra. "Nästa gång får du ta och ge mig dubbel straffkommendering" viskade hon.

Sedan gick hon ut igenom dörren och slängde igen den med en smäll.

Kvar stod Snape och betraktade hennes ryggtavla.

Det var onsdag kväll och Severus Snape satt vid sitt skrivbord och rättade uppsatser. Han småkollade igenom de flesta, Neville Longbottom underkände han med bara en blick på pappret. När han kom till uppsatsen av Pansy Parkinson drog han en djup suck och började läsa. Visst hade hon skrivit av, men det var slarvigt och taffligt gjort. Han underkände den beslutsamt och började läsa nästa.

När den sista uppsatsen var rättad reste han sig mödosamt från skrivbordsstolen och lade alla papper prydligt på en hylla med hjälp av trollstaven.

Han gick till dörren och vände sig en sista gång för att kolla att alla ljus var utblåsta innan han sköt upp dörren och lämnade sitt klassrum.

Promenaden från klassrummet till hans eget sovrum var inte speciellt långt. Eftersom har var föreståndare för Slytherin, sov han i ett rum nära ingången till sällskapsrummet.

Trött öppnade han sin dörr och slog igen den med en smäll. Han var utarbetad och förvirrad. Han hade själv sagt till eleverna att om uppsatsen inte blev godkänd kunde de vänta sig dubbel straffkommendering. Pansy hade fått precis det hon ville.

"Så, ni ska få tillbaka era uppsatser"

Snape lyfte trollstaven och skickade ut dem till var och en. När Pansy fick pappret i sin hand bröt ett diskret leende ut på hennes läppar.

"Nej!"

Hon vände sig om och hånskrattade lätt när hon fick syn på Longbottoms reaktion.

Snape stod en bit bort, vid fönstret, och betraktade skådespelet.

Weasley och Potter klappade Longbottom tröstande på axeln och Malfoy log ett hånleende.

Snape skred fram till katedern.

"Så, som ni tydligen redan uppdagat, så förväntar jag mig att Mr Longbottom befinner sig här vid fem i eftermiddag. Vid nio är det Miss Abbots tur, Miss Parkinson förväntar jag mig vid elva"

De flestas ögon riktades mot Pansy. Hon glodde tillbaka och räckte ut tungan till Granger.

"Så, lektionen är slut"

Eleverna började lämna klassrummet. Bland de sista fanns Pansy.

Snape stod vid sin kateder och bläddrade i ett slitet exemplar av en bok, när man plötsligt viftade lite nonchalant.

"Miss Parkinson, kan ni stanna"

Pansy stannade precis i dörröppningen och gick långsamt fram till Snape.

"Vad är det, Professorn?"

De sista eleverna lämnade klassrummet och den sista slog igen dörren.

Snape drog en djup suck innan han tittade upp på henne.¨

"Du gjorde det med flit, eller hur?"

"Klart jag gjorde"

Pansy hade slagit sig ner på den närmaste bänken och svängde nu lite lätt med benen.

Snape slog igen boken med en smäll. Dammet ifrån den yrde i luften och han viftade irriterat bort det från sitt ansikte.

"Ojdå, Professorn, lite damm i ögonen?" Pansy tittade oskyldigt på honom.

"Pansy! Du kan inte fortsätta med det här!" utropade Snape frustrerat och pressade fingertopparna mot tinningen.

"Vad ska du göra åt det? Ge mig straffkommendering?" hon gav honom ett menande ögonkast och lutade huvudet bakåt. "Du kan inte undvika mig, Professorn"

Snape tittade ilsket på henne.

"Gå" var allt han sa. "Jag vill inte se skymten av dig fören vid elva"

Hon log mot honom och lämnade rummet.

Snape satt och granskade Miss Abbot där hon satt och rensade de mögliga maskarna från de friska. Hon var rätt kvick i vändningarna, hon skulle bli klar innan elva. Snape drog en diskret suck och släppte henne med blicken.

Ytterligare tjugo minuter senare lade Miss Abbot den sista mögliga masken i papperskorgen.

"Professor Snape, jag är klar nu"

Snape som hade stått en bit bort och i en gammal bok nickade åt henne.

"Du kan gå"

Miss Abbot reste sig hastigt från stolen och hängde axelväskan över axeln. Det var lika bra att gå innan han ändrade sig.

Hon skyndade sig ut ur dörren med det långa, guldbruna håret efter sig.

När flickan lämnat rummet slog sig Snape ner vid sin skrivbordsstol och drämde huvudet i boret med en duns. Om en halvtimme skulle Pansy komma. Ännu hade han inte hittat på vad hennes straffkommendering skulle gå ut på, det var hög tid att göra det.

"Hon kommer inte göra det ändå" muttrade han tyst för sig själv samtidigt som han granskade sin bokhylla.

Plötsligt hörde han en knackning på dörren. Hans blick for upp till den gamla klockan som stod på hans skrivbord. Kvart i elva.

Han kände enkelt igen knackningarna.

"Miss Parkinson, jag väntade dig inte fören om en kvart"

Pansy öppnade dörren och skred in i rummet. Hon lade ner sin omgång böcker på en bänk och slog sig ner på den.

"Jag vet, Professorn, men jag hade ingenting att göra ändå"

Hon höjde handen för att börja snurra en lock av sitt mörkbruna hår.

Snape gick fram till henne, lutade sig mot bänken och drog ihop munnen till ett vitt stäck.

"Miss Parkinson, jag är väl medveten om att ni som femteårselev har mer läxor än ni klarar av. Min uppsats var ett bevis för min teori"

Sakta och sensuellt lutade sig Pansy tillbaka över bänken.

"Sluta vara så formell" sade hon lugnt och dinglade lite med benen. "Vi har hela natten på oss innan någon saknar oss. Ska du inte ta det tillfället i akt, Professorn?"

Snape stönade frustrerat och släppte hastigt bänken.

"Pansy! Har du inte förstått att vi inte kan fortsätta med det här! Ta för en gång skull någonting på allvar, det är minst lika farligt för dig som för mig"

Pansy skrattade lätt.

"Du är frustrerad, det märks. Kanske lite rädd? Om Dumbledore får reda på det blir du sparkad. Om lärarna får reda på det blir du föraktad. Om min far får reda på det är du praktiskt taget död"

Snape hade ställt sig vid fönstret. Han blängde på henne.

"Om de andra eleverna får reda på det blir du kallad hora. Om Dumbledore får reda på det blir du relegerad. Om din far får reda på det är du död du också"

Det blev en tryckande tystnad.

"Så…" sade Pansy till slut för att spräcka tystanden. "Vad hade du tänkt ge mig för uppgift att göra då, när du nu inte verkar intresserad av att… tja…?"

Snape tittade på henne.

"Nog är jag intresserad alltid" muttrade han knappt hörbart innan han stegade in i det lilla förrådet och kom ut med en hink med råttsvansar.

Han ställde den med en duns på bordet framför henne.

"Hacka"

Pansy sköt upp ögonbrynen och tittade frågande på honom.

"Hacka? Allt det där? Skulle inte tro det, Professor"

Snape ignorerade henne och gick tillbaka till sitt skrivbord.

"Jag förväntar mig att ni är klar vid midnatt, Miss Parkinson" var allt han svarade henne och började rätta uppsatser. "Nå? Ska ni inte ta och börja, det är trots allt bara en timme och en kvart kvar. Jag tror ni behöver den tiden"

Pansy gav Snape ett argsint ögonkast.

"Och hur hade Professorn tänkt att jag ska kunna hacka utan kniv? Med tänderna kanske?"

Snape lyfte blicken från papperna och gav henne en kniv med en snärt på sin trollstav.

"Sådär, Miss Parkinson"

Pansy fångade skickligt kniven och satte igång att hacka. Snabbt och rytmiskt hackade hon de slabbiga svansarna till små, kubliknande former. Hon var klar på en halvtimme.

"Professorn, jag är klar nu"

Snape höjde blicken igen och tittade på henne. Han hade följt hennes arbete i smyg, han kunde inte låta bli att titta på henne.

"Då kan ni gå"

Pansy reste sig från sin stol och börjad samla ihop sina böcker. Men så tappade hon allt precis när hon skulle börja gå mot dörren och allt hamnade i en enda röra nere på golvet. Hon svor högt.

"Vakta ditt språk, Miss Parkinson" förmanade Snape lugnt utan att se upp på henne.

Hon vände sig ilsket mot honom.

"Sluta tramsa med formaliteter, kom och hjälp mig i stället!"

Snape skakade lätt på huvudet, men reste sig från stolen och gick fram till henne. Han satte sig ner på huk för att hjälpa henne med att samla ihop böckerna. Plötsligt fick han fatt i en bok och definitivt inte var en skolbok. Den hade röd sammetsspärm och på framsidan hade någon klotratt ett slarvigt skrivet "Pansy". Han såg på Pansy om hon hade märkt något, men när hon inte tittade på honom, stoppade han in den lilla boken innanför klädnaden.

Pansy hade vid det här laget tagit upp alla sina böcker och reste sig för att gå.

"Ja, då går jag nu då" var allt hon sade och lämnade klassrummet. Kvar stod Snape på huk med en sextonårig flickas dagbok i sin ägo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hej igen ;) Här kommer det andra kapitlet. Hoppas ni gillar det :D**

Klockan var över midnatt, men Snape hade inga planer på att sova. Han satt vid sitt skrivbord och bläddrade igenom dagboken och då och då stannade han för att läsa. Ju mer han läste, desto djupare in i Pansys privatliv kom han. Han fick reda på hennes djupa passion för teckning, han lärde sig om alla hennes fel och brister. Och utan att han själv lade märke till det överskred natten till dag, och när han läste de sista raderna på den sista sidan kunde han lång bort i fjärran höra tidigt fågelkvitter.

Men sömniga ögon tittade han sig omkring i rummet. Det var nästan kolsvart i salen, bara det lilla ensamma ljuset vid hans sida var tänt. Han trevade efter trollstaven i sin ficka och tände resten av ljusen. En blick på klockan fick honom att inse att han hade en lektion om tre timmar, och borde sova. Han reste sig, stel och seg, från skrivbordet och gick igenom ett par korridorer för att komma till sin egna, privata rum. Inom fyra minuter låg han i sin säng med huvudet på huvudkudden och försökte sova. Men inte gick det inte. Så fort han blundade såg han Pansy framför honom, le så där speciellt som bara hon kunde.

Men efter ett tag somnade han tydligen, för när det bultade på dörren ryckte han till och tittade sig yrvaket omkring. Det bultade igen.

"Severus Snape!"

Snape var snabbt uppe ur sängen och svepte om sig en mörkfärgad morgonrock. Han gick hastigt fram till dörren och öppnade den sakta.

Där stod McGonagall. Hon såg irriterad och uppretad ut, där hon stod och stirrade bistert på honom.

"Du har missat två lektioner. Vad håller du på med egentligen, Severus?"

Snape drog en djup suck och satte handen för pannan.  
"Du får ursäkta mig, Minerva. Men jag har haft en hel del att göra"

McGonagall såg inte ut att ändra någon uppfattning i alla fall.

"Du har lektion om en halvtimme. Jag skulle ogilla att du missade den också"

Snape viftade avvärjande med händerna.

"Jag ska vara klar då"

McGonagall nickade kort och vände på klacken. Snape stängde dörren efter henne.

Trettiofem minuter senare kom Snape gående mot sitt klassrum med en trött rynka mellan ögonbrynen. Han hade ingen aning om vad eleverna skulle göra under lektionen och definitivt ingen aning om vad han skulle lära ut. Om han skulle vara ärlig visste han inte ens vilken årskurs han skulle ha lektion med.

Precis innan han rundade hörnet stannade han upp, tog ett djupt andetag och rätade på ryggen. Även om han var trött, utsliten och väldigt, väldigt stel i lederna var han tvungen att klara sig igenom den här dagen. Han försökte snabbt gå igenom sitt schema i huvudet för att se om han hade femteårseleverna idag. Han stönade högt när han förstod att det var just dem han skulle ha precis nu.

Efter en sista titt på sig själv och sin utstyrsel rundade han hörnet och mötte en hord av elever som alla tittade på honom.

"Jag undrar vad det är som intresserar er så fruktansvärt?" Snapes kyliga röst fick samtliga av eleverna att sänka blicken. Eller nej, inte alla. Under några hundradelars sekund fångade Pansy hans blick, och han kanske misstog sig, men han trodde att hon blinkade åt honom.

Irriterat skakade han på huvudet och fortsatte fram till dörren och låste upp den.

Eleverna strömmade in i klassrummet. Snape gick in och stängde dörren efter den sista eleven och fortsatte upp igenom bänkraderna för att till sist hamna vid katedern. Väl framme började han smått bläddra i läroboken för att se om han desperat kunde komma på någon syssla åt eleverna. Han misslyckades totalt, och stängde igen boken med en smäll.

Han tittade upp, fortfarande lutandes över katedern, och förnedrande nog fick han sitt korpsvarta hår i ögonen. Han viftade irriterat bort det.

"Så…" började han. "Den här lektionen får ni ta och göra en brygd" Han gjorde en paus. "En valfri. Jag vill se ett resultat vid lektionens slut. De blir betygsatta men kommer inte att ingå i slutbetyget"

Det blev ett par sekunders tystnad innan ljudet av blädder i böcker uppstod och ett surrade av röster fyllde rummet.

Snape lämnade klassrummet för att gå in i sitt förråd. Just nu orkade han inte möta hennes blick. När han väl stod inne i det trånga utrymmet stängde han igen dörren och slog sig ner med en suck på golvet och kröp ihop. Vad hade han gett sig in på? Inte hade han tänkt sig att det skulle sluta såhär när han fyra månader tidigare han bett Pansy stanna efter en lektion och hon hade börjat stöta på honom. Visst hade han förstått att det bara var på grund av att hon ville slippa kvarsittning eller poängavdrag, men han hade inte kunnat hjälpa att han börjat gilla det. Mer och mer. Det dröjde inte länge fören första kyssen. Sedan första smekningarna. Och det dröjde inte mer än sådär en fyra, fem veckor innan de gjorde det. Det som verkligen gjorde det hela till någonting annat än oskyldiga blickar.

Han kunde inte låta bli att le lite skadeglatt när han tänkte på hur länge de egentligen hade haft förmågan att hålla det hemligt. Ingen på hela skolan visste om relationen mellan Professor Severus Snape och Pansy Parkinson.

Han drog ett djupt andetag. Varför skulle någon komma på dem egentligen?

Han själv skulle aldrig få för sig att säga någonting till någon, och Pansy hade för mycket att förlora om hon berättade det. De var i en sorts situation till varandra, som ingen av dem skulle komma ur.

Snape reste sig från det dammiga golvet och skakade av sig smutsen från sin klädnad. Nu fick han för helvete skärpa sig. Han hade en klass att undervisa, ett yrke att utöva. Han öppnade förrådsdörren och gick ut i klassrummet. Aktiviteten där var hög, kittlar puttrade och olikfärgade moln svävade omkring. Han gjorde en överblick över vad eleverna hade valt för brygd, och log skadeglatt åt Longbottoms taffliga försök till en blekningsdryck.

Snape satte sig ned vid sin stol, och satt där lektionen igenom. Han tvingade sig själv att inte titta på Pansy, men han kunde känna hennes blickar på sig hela tiden.

När lektionen hade bara några få minuter kvar, reste han sig för att titta på resultatet av dagens uppgift. Han blev förvånad över den mångfald han såg. Det var bara två eller tre stycken som hade valt samma brygd, och det blev många höga betyg. Självklart fick Longbottom underkänt, följd av Weasley och Bones.

Snart släppte han iväg eleverna. Han såg hur Pansy stod kvar i dörröppningen, men hennes väninna drog iväg henne rätt kvickt och det var Severus Snape ytterst tacksam över.

Det gick inte mer än 12 timmar innan Pansy var tillbaka igen. Snape hade gått tillbaka till sitt rum och satt och rättade ett par läxförhör. Plötsligt hörde han ett hårt bultande på dörren och han tittade upp. Tröttsamt trevade han efter sin trollstav på skrivbordet och öppnade dörren med en viftning.

I dörröppningen stod hon, arg som ett åskmoln, klädd i bara pyjamasen och det mörkbruna håret var i stor oordning. Snape tittade förvånat upp på henne.

"Miss Parkinson?" frågade han. "Borde inte ni vara i er sovsal vid den här tidpunkten på dygnet?"

Pansy ignorerade honom och gick istället raskt fram till honom. När hon stod en halvmeter ifrån honom drog hon hastigt fram sin trollstav och pekade den mot Snapes strupe.

"Jag är mycket upprörd, Professorn. Jag tycker verkligen inte om att folk tar det som är mitt" Pansys röst var kylig och spänd. Hon lade huvudet på sned en aning. "Jag som trodde vi kunde lita på varandra"

Snape hade obemärkt smugglat ner sin egen trollstav i sitt knä, han hade aldrig släppt den då han öppnade dörren. Försiktigt greppade han den och efter det var det en lätt match att avbeväpna henne.

"Expelliarmus!"

Pansys trollstav flög ur hennes grepp och Snape fångade den smidigt i sin lediga hand. Sedan riktade han sin egen stav mot henne.

"Det där var väl onödigt, Miss Parkinson?" Snape tittade triumferande på henne. "Att duellera med en lärare, eller snarare hota honom, är inte vidare populärt, flicka lilla"

Pansy spottade ilsket på golvet.

"Du skulle bara våga kalla mig "flicka lilla" igen!"

Snape tittade bekymrat på fläcken av saliv som uppstod på hans golv.

"Det där var inte heller vidare snyggt" konstaterade han och tittade upp på henne igen. "Kan ni gå med på att prata om det som en vuxen människa, och inte blanda in våld i det hela?"

Pansy ryckte på axlarna, men Snape tolkade det som ett ja och sänkte staven.

Han pekade på en av fåtöljerna som var placerad framför den sprakade elden. Pansy muttrade någonting, men satte sig ned. Snape satte sig i den andra.

"Så…" började han. "Vad vill du?"

Pansy gav honom ett mörkt ögonkast där hon satt ihopkrupen i den svarta läderfåtöljen.

"Jag vill ha tillbaka min dagbok, och jag vet att du har den!"

Snape ställde sig upp och hämtade den lilla boken, som han hade förvarat under sin huvudkudde. Han gav den till Pansy, som ilsket snappade upp den.

Han satte sig igen.

Pansy satt och bläddrade i den, som för att kolla att ingenting var borttaget. Hon tittade upp på honom.

"Har du läst i den?"

Snape nickade stilla. Det var ingen idé att ljuga.

"Hur mycket?"

Snape ryckte på axlarna.

"Inte vidare mycket" svarade han sanningsenligt. "Jag hoppade över det mesta"

Pansy tittade ner i boken igen. Snape betraktade henne.

Hon såg så liten ut där hon satt ihopkrupen i bara pyjamasen. Så sårbar och…

"Professorn?"

Snape blinkade hastigt innan han mötte hennes frågande blick.

"Ja?"

"Läste du delen om… när vi… tja… du vet… låg med varan?"

Snape såg hur hon rodnade. Det klädde henne verkligen, det fick henne att se friskare och sötare ut. Det blev ett par ögonblicks tystnad.

"Ja, det gjorde jag" erkände han till sist.

Pansy drog en nervös suck.

"Jaha… vad tyckte du om den delen då?"

Snape tittade lite förvånat på henne. Vad menade hon med det?"

Nu var det hans tur att bli nervös.

"Det var väl bra…" småmumlade han till svar.

Pansy log mot honom. Sakta reste hon sig från sin fåtölj för att själv krypa upp i hans knä.

"Vad… vad gör du?" undrade Snape chockat då hon lutade huvudet mot hans axel.

"Jag är trött…" mumlade hon sömnigt.

Snape kunde inte göra annat än att lägga armarna om flickan och lyssna på hennes jämna andetag.

Snart sov hon. Snape satt vaken hela natten, långt efter det att elden brunnit ut och kylan spritt sig in i rummet.


End file.
